


Sing With Me

by devil_die



Category: My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Remington has some free time and wanted to go to the reunion tour with Gerard. He never expected this when he listened to their sound check.
Relationships: Remington Leith/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	Sing With Me

**Author's Note:**

> a / n : gee x remi? icon, owns my ass

Remington grinned widely as he held his phone up so it was recording his lover as he was talking to the others trying to decide stuff with what they were gonna be doing later that night. Remi had begged Gerard until he was allowed to be able to go listen to their practice set.  
Gerard felt a small blush rise up to his cheeks when he saw Remington recording them. He licked at his lips a little before holding onto his mic stand. It had been so long since he was back up on the stage standing here even if no one was watching them yet. He tapped his toes on the stage a minute or two before he heard the others start to play the opening of the song. His hands tightened around the mic stand as the other moved up to the mic itself. He closed his eyes as he started to sing the lyrics again.  
A loud gasp left Remington's mouth as he jumped up, still recording of course, and shouted along with some of the lyrics.  
"In the middle of a gun fight, in the center of a restaurant, they say, come with your arms raised high!" The two sang together, although Remington was softer because he would take any and all chances to be able to hear Gerard sing and save it. Especially when it was them alone like this.  
"Your life, will never be the same on your mothers eyes, say a prayer say a prayer!" Gerard sang as he looked over to Remington and motioned with his hand for the other to come over to him.  
The younger male blushed a little as he stood up and walked over to him stopping the video when he did, but he did snap a few photos of Gerard smiling. This was one of the places that he knew the older male felt happiest at. Which made Remington happy also.  
As the song started to end, Remington stole the mic and started walking backward so his lover couldn't take it back away from him. The young male looked Gerard in the eye and sang. "And well I, I would go down by myself. But I'll go down with my friends!" He grinned widely as his chest moved up and down fast from his heart racing. He never expected to be standing here singing My Chemical Romance lyrics right back at Gerard fucking Way before one of their shows.  
Gerard was smiling widely as soon as he finished. Once the music faded to nothing, the older male started to clap and started to walk over to the younger male and kiss him softly.


End file.
